


Brunei

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Brunei

**Bandar Seri Begawan**

Jake hadn’t been put off by his dalliance in Afghanistan, in fact found that it gave him the travel bug and had be known to throw a dart at a word map to decide where to travel to next. He knew it wouldn’t always work but it had sent him to some interesting places and led him to some very interesting people. The really great thing is that he worked for himself and his carpentry skills were also transportable and he had ended up making or fixing things for people in exchange for a place to sleep for a night or two.

He was in Brunei, a small sovereign state on the island of Borneo and it was perfect for Jake, in it’s complete randomness! He met up with a guy a couple of times, who seemed to be there for a similar reasons and neither of them wanted anything more than a casual hook up, which suited Jake perfectly.

“Hey Jake, you up for some fun tonight?”

“Sure; or I’m free now, if you want? I was thinking go hiking up to the waterfall.” Jake suggested, hoping for some company.

“Fantastic! I’ll just go and grab my camera, excellent photo ops!” Jake grinned as he ran off to his hut.

“Ready?” Jake nodded and they set off together, falling into a matched natural pace. They hadn’t walked far when Jake felt himself sweating through his tank top and he stripped it off and slung it over his shoulder.

“Stop; hold that pose, the lighting is _perfect_!” Jake started a little but held his pose, feeling confident although very aware of his body and how he had wished he hadn’t skipped half his press ups that morning but he had been shattered from their adventurous night.

“Sebastien.”


End file.
